


Sticky business

by drunkiwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Iwaizumi Hajime, Intercrural Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkiwa/pseuds/drunkiwa
Summary: Hajime talks to Tooru about a thing she found on his computer once, and things suddenly get very dirty, because who wouldn't want cum in their pants.





	Sticky business

Hajime can hear Tooru walking up the stairs, but doesn't bother sitting up from her position on the yoga mat, lying on her back relaxed and breathing deep and slow. She tries to ignore him as he opens the bedroom door slowly, peeking in.

”Iwa-chan! Did you finish your yoga routine already?”

Hajime breaths out more harshly, feeling annoyed, but tries to relax again and keep her eyes closed, as Tooru walks into the room, keeping his steps soft, as if he wasn't already distracting her. 

”No.”

”I'll just wait for a moment then,” he says airily and plops himself on her messy bed, moving her phone and random clothes to the corner of the mattress. ”You should really clean up your room, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime makes a face and rolls over to her stomach, propping herself on her elbows, and glares at Tooru. Her room was clean enough, thank you very much. Couple of pieces of semi-dirty clothes would kill nobody. Tooru grins, leaning his arms on his knees.

He's looking very nice today, Hajime notices. Not only is he wearing a t-shirt slightly tighter that usually, but he's also wearing those jeans that makes his longs legs look sinfully good. She hums gently under her breath, feeling slightly aroused, and sees Tooru's eyes moving along her body, clearly stopping to stare at her ass for a couple of seconds too long. She gets an idea, and tries not to smirk.

”So did you have something important to tell me or did you just come stare at my yoga pants?” she asks bluntly, sitting up, crossing her legs and taking her phone from the bed. Tooru splutters and sits up tensely, his ears turning red.

”I-iwa-chan! I've seen you naked, why would I care about your yoga pants!” he exclaims, looking embarrassed. Hajime raises her other eyebrow and keeps her face unreadable. She's feeling gleeful inside, seeing her boyfriend try to talk his way out of the situation.

”I'm not stupid, you know. Your hints aren't very subtle. You never leave any tabs open on your browser.” At this, Tooru's whole neck gets red and his eyes start darting around the room as he wipes his sweaty hands on his jeans.

”I, uh... I'm not sure what you mean.” 

Hajime stares at him for a while and then opens the gallery on her phone, clearing her throat and reading out loud from the picture, articulating as clearly as she could with a deadpan voice.

”Rubbing her wet pussy and cummin in her panties after yoga.”

”W-wai-! Iwa-!”

”Cummin in her yoga pants after standing pussy rub.”

” _Stop!_ Just stop, oh my god!”

Hajime turns to look at Tooru, finding him red in the face and hiding behind his hands. She almost starts laughing, but fights hard to keep her poker face, as she stands up and walks in front of the other, crossing her arms. Tooru groans and leans forward to rest his head on Hajime's stomach.

”A new kink, huh? Why didn't you bring it up earlier?” she asks and combs Tooru's hair gently with her fingers. He raises his head and wraps his arms around Hajime, bringing her closer to him and resting his chin on her stomach, grimacing at her.

”Oh yeah, because it sounds super intelligent and sexy to ask if I can come in your underwear,” he grumbles, running his hands gently over the back of her thighs. Hajime raises her eyebrows and cups Oikawa's face gently.

”Bold of you to assume that you'd ever sound intelligent _or_ sexy,” she quips and smirks at his displeased reaction, pouting at her. She yelps and jumps when he squeezes her butt, slapping his arm. He sighs deeply, nuzzling Hajime's stomach.

”It's not really a kink. It's just something I found.”

”Well, let's try it,” Hajime says, running her hands over Tooru's shoulders. He stares up at her with shocked expression.

”What?”

”Why not, I need to shower anyway.”

”Really? You sure?” Tooru asks and stands up quickly staring at her in the eyes. Hajime feels her eye to twitch and she glares at him.

”Ask me one more time and I'm gonna-”

He kisses her silent and then smiles at her excitedly, dropping his hands to her hips ”I love you so much!”

She laughs and grins at him, sliding her hands in his back pockets. ”Yeah, yeah. Just kiss me, you dumbass.”

He leans down to kiss her passionately and starts leading her slowly backwards towards the wall. She hums happily against the kiss as she's pushed firmly to the wall and rolls her hips slowly against Tooru, letting her hands roam under his shirt.

Tooru groans silently and bites her lower lip slightly while moving his hand between her legs, rubbing her gently through her clothes. She grinds against his hand, her sigh swallowed by sweet kisses. She opens the button and the zipper of his jeans, cupping his cock through his boxers and stroking it gently.

”Fuck,” Tooru sighs and slides Hajime's yoga pants and underwear down to her thighs, pressing his forehead to hers and grinding his hips to her palm firmly. He brings his fingers to Hajime's lips and she takes his index and middle finger into her mouth, sucking on them while gazing at him with hooded eyes. He feels her push her hand down his boxers and grasp his cock again, teasing the tip with her thumb while licking his fingers thoroughly. He moans and takes his fingers out of her mouth, kissing her again and bringing his hand to her cunt and rubbing between her folds, making her shiver.

”God, you are so wet already,” he whispers and rubs Hajime's clit gently in circles, making her thighs quiver as she moaned and kissed his jaw. ”You ready?”  
She nods and brings Tooru closer to herself as he grips his dick, stroking it couple of times and then pushing it towards her clit, sliding between her folds. He moans, feeling the slick wetness of her cunt, and starts to move his hips slowly, gripping her hips.

Hajime breaths shakily and looks down between them, her cheeks red from arousal, as she leans on the wall, grasping her own breast under her workout top. His dick is rubbing her just right, her own slick making the friction smoother and she feels her thighs tremble every time Tooru rubs his cock on her clit. She feels the tip of his dick brush her slick opening every time he thrusts to her folds and she feels herself smirk shakily as she shifts the angle of her hips slightly, and feels Tooru thrust briefly inside her.

Tooru chokes on his moan and looks at her with wide eyes. She smirks lazily and takes his other hand, bringing it to her breast. He laughs breathlessly and rolls her nipple between his fingers, leaning down to kiss her, thrusting faster and deeper between her legs. She moans into the kiss as she feels the sweet friction double on her clit. She tries to press harder on his dick, seeking out release. She hadn't realized that she'd get something out of this too.

Tooru's thrusts get yet quicker and he leans his head on the wall next to Hajime's head, as his movements stutter and he presses the tip of his cock to her clit, moaning loudly and coming all over her cunt, stroking the length of it with his tip. She grasps his cock with a trembling hand, helping him through his orgasm, and feels his fingers suddenly pressing firmly on her cum covered clit and rubbing it in tight circles.

She lets out a surprised, high pitched trembling moan as she's pushed over the edge, gripping Tooru's arms tightly as he rubs her clit gently through her orgasm, breathing heavily next to her ear. 

After a while she winces when she starts feeling oversensitive and grasps his wrist gently. He raises his head and grins lazily, gazing into her eyes.

”You are a damn tease, you know that?”

Hajime grins shakily back at him. ” _Me?_ Nah.” She looks down between them and grimaces as sticky cum drips on her underwear. ”How the fuck did you come that much?”

He looks down and stands up straighter, tucking himself back in his boxers and pulling his pants up. ”Looks fucking hot.”

”And feels disgusting,” she says pushing herself off from the wall. She takes hold of her underwear and yoga pants and pulls them slowly up, shivering from the uncomfortable feeling. ”Oh. _Ew._ ”

Tooru starts giggling uncontrollably and backs away from Hajime, looking at her with wide eyes. ”Iwa-chan! That's _disgusting!_ ”

”And you tucking your slimy dick back in your pants isn't?” she says, annoyed, and takes her towel from the back of the chair. ”I'm going to shower. You are _not_ allowed come with me.”

Tooru walks behind her out of her room, still giggling. ”I love you, Iwa-chaaan!”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, short and simple right? Like making a hot dog.
> 
> Anyway, this is my second published fic ever, yaay! Don't bother reading the first one, because it's been three years and it's only there to make me feel proud and embarrassed at the same time.
> 
> Feel free to comment, hit me with all the grammatical errors and typos, I try to write more, but I'm just one lazy bastard.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I'll go and start digging my grave, since it'll probably take years like all the other things I've started.


End file.
